


Family Christmas

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: The Armageddon family gets together for their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to day 22 of my Countdown to Christmas! I am so excited to be sharing this one with the lot of you! 
> 
> I wasn’t planning on having this idea be ATE related since I already had an ATE Christmas fic written, but then I also wasn’t planning on having something happen in here that happens. That is all I’m going to say about that bit. 
> 
> This one, however, is one of my favorite fics out of all of them that I wrote, os there’s that aws well.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

The Armageddon family, as they’d come to calling themselves, decided that it was only fit that they would celebrate Christmas together. Trying to find a time that worked for everyone was chaos, but they were all beyond glad that they’d put the effort into it anyway. 

They decided that it would be hosted at Aziraphale and Crowley’s home, as they usually did. Their house was large enough to give everyone the space that they needed  _ and  _ it was already child-proofed with their children in mind. No need to make the parents’ jobs harder than it already was. 

  
  


***

“Hello,” Tracy said upon having the door be opened. 

“You’re here early,” Crowley said. Tracy smiled as she stepped into the house. 

“Well, yes,” she said. “Traditionally these things are hosted at nonna’s house so she does all the cooking and all the cleaning. Quite frankly, I am not going to let that tradition go. I never had any children of my own, you know. I only get to be nonna to your young ones. Speaking of where are-”

“Nonna!” Eden said as he came running to the door. “You’re here!” He said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her. 

“Of course I’m here, was there something I said that implied that I wouldn’t be here?” She asked. “Come now, can you help me and Papa carry in all of the gifts and direct us towards the tree?” Eden nodded and ran out the door to Nonna’s car. Shadwell handed him a few gifts and Eden toddled back into the house, showing the way to the living room tree. He placed the gifts on the floor gently. 

“Mama! Nonna and Papa brought lots of stuff!” Eden said with excitement. 

“Did they now?” Aziraphale asked. Eden nodded and gestured to the pile of gifts he’d just placed on the floor. 

“Look at that! And they still have more coming in!” Shadwell and Tracy each brought in a stack of gifts before directing Eden back out to the car. Once all of the gifts were in the house, Tracy told Eden to get the gifts to look pretty while she helped Crowley in the kitchen.

Crowley hadn’t been planning on having help, nor had he ever had help in the kitchen. He usually wouldn’t accept the help at all, but he knew that Tracy would be of great help (or rather she wouldn’t take no for an answer and he should take her on willingly rather than try to fight her on it). Though he was secretly very grateful for the help. He’d never prepared a Christmas dinner before and he hadn’t been aware of how much went into it before he’d gotten a start on it that morning. He wasn’t even cooking for that many people. He just wanted to make sure there was plenty there so everyone would have more than enough to eat and that there would be more than enough for everyone to take home some leftovers. To keep the feeling of Christmas alive for a day or so longer than it would otherwise. Besides, who didn’t like holiday leftovers?

Tracy had brought more than enough desserts for a million people, though Crowley wasn’t about to comment on that. She was taking to her role of being a grandmother figure to his children quite strongly, and it seemed that she wanted to be as much of a stereotype as possible. Not like that mattered to him.  _ Someone  _ in the family had to live up to their stereotypes. Though perhaps Newton fit that category as well. At least a little bit. 

Aziraphale and Shadwell sat in the living room, enjoying a pot of tea that Aziraphale had prepared earlier. Neither of them really spoke to one another. It was still strange for them to be sat in the same room under the circumstances that they were under. They’d known each other for a long time before Armageddon, so to now call him the grandfather of his children was quite strange. Aziraphale didn’t even know if Shadwell enjoyed being a Papa, or if it was just something that Tracy had dragged him into. 

“Papa!” Eden said rushing out of his bedroom. “Look what I just made for you!” Eden lept into the couch and wiggled until he was sat next to Shadwell. 

“You drew something . . . for me?” he asked. Eden had never made  _ him  _ anything. Most of everything ended up being for Nonna or for his parents. Never for  _ papa. _ Not that he could blame the kid. He was still learning how to act around children and how to build a relationship with them. He, like Tracy, had never had any children of his own. He didn’t even have any siblings, so he never really learned how to act around children. 

All he knew was that Aziraphale  _ very  _ much was against swearing in front of them. Perhaps that was a good rule of thumb, considering the man was apparently an angel (though he still didn’t understand that either). 

“Sure did!” Eden said. “Look!” He handed Shadwell the paper. 

To Shadwell, it just looked like a bunch of green and brown scribbles, but he didn’t want this to stop. He was rather fond of the child, after all. 

“Oh wow, look at that,” he said, studying the paper carefully to see if he could make any sense of it. 

“Can’t you see Papa! It’s a Christmas tree! Because it’s Christmas!” Now that Eden had pointed it out, Shadwell did see how the drawing could represent a Christmas tree. Quite nicely, if he did say so himself. For a child anyway. 

“It is quite a good tree,” Shadwell said. “Thank you very much.” Eden beamed before turning to Aziraphale. 

“Mama! I have a present for the twins too! They can have it tonight.” 

“What is it?” Aziraphale asked, unaware of how Eden could have possibly gotten anything for the twins. Neither he or Crowley had taken him out in order to get the gifts. 

“You’ll see!” Eden said running back to his room. 

***

A few hours later, Anathema and Newton showed up, each carrying a few gifts of their own, not nearly as many as Tracy and Shadwell had brought along. Not that anyone was expecting them to match Nonna and Papa. Once all of the greetings were done, Tracy decided it was time for food. She and Crowley had spent all day on it, after all, it would be a shame if it would go to waste. 

“So how is everything in Taddesfield?” Aziraphale asked, trying to make conversation. 

“It could not be better,” Newton said, smiling over to Anathema. “We’ve finally signed to own our cottage and we-” Anathema stomped on his foot. “Right,” Newton said, looking back to his food. 

“Yes, we own our cottage now,” Anathema said as a way to distract from the fact that she had just stomped on Newton’s foot. 

“Well that is just  _ very _ exciting now,” Aziraphale said. “I remember when we first got our place.” Aziraphale looked around the room, reminiscing on the day they moved in. “Eden was just a baby at the time. Now look at us.” He looked over to where Crowley was, feeding the twins on his own (only because the demon had insisted that he didn’t need help with it. Aziraphale would be helping, but Crowley had fought against it. Something about his dignity already having been lost in the kitchen due to being shown up by a human).

“Five years and a set of twins later.” Newton shook his head before whispering something to Anathema. She checked everyone else’s reaction to check that no one had heard what Newton had said before shaking her head and whispering something back. 

“How are things here?” 

“Just the usual,” Aziraphale said. “Just working all day to keep the house running.” He shrugged. “No responsibilities outside of the children. It has been rather lovely not having to worry about  _ them  _ anymore.” Everyone knew that  _ them  _ referred to Heaven and Hell, but none of the humans had ever dared ask why the places were so terrible that they wanted to leave (they imagined Hell quite well. Could not see it as a pleasant place to work for, but Heaven?). “Really just enjoying the moment.” 

Once everyone had finished eating, at least for the moment, the guests went to the living room to talk while Aziraphale and Crowley cleaned the twins back up. How they managed to get so messy with Crowley helping them was beyond the knowledge of either of them. Just baby things apparently. When they joined everyone else in the living room, Shadwell was deep in some story about the witchfinder army (which he had admitted to Crowley was a fluke). 

“Present time!” Tracy declared as soon as she caught sight of Aziraphale, Crowley, and the twins. “Eden, can you sort the gifts out?” Eden nodded. He was more than happy to help. Especially when it came to gifts. 

“Can we open the ones from us last?” Anathema asked.

“Strange request, but yes, we can do that,” Crowley said. “Eden, leave the gifts from Anathema and Newt by the tree, ok bud?” Eden nodded as he grabbed another box and placed it in one of the piles he was carefully making. Once all the gifts but the ones from Anathema and Newton were sorted, Eden smiled proudly at everyone. 

“Who’s going first?” Eden asked. 

***

After about an hour and a half, everyone had opened all of the gifts but the ones from Amathema and Newton. Eden handed the first one to Aziraphale, because it was his turn. 

“Wait, can you open them all at the same time?” Anathema asked. Eden nodded and finished handing the gifts out. No one had any idea as to why they would insist on such weird things, but it didn’t really matter. They were the gift givers, so of course they could have the control as to how the gifts were opened. Once Eden had gotten them all out, he counted down so everyone would start tearing at the paper at the same time.

All four of the adults had a candle with a black and white picture of some sort was on it, though none of them could tell what it was supposed to be. Eden had a small box that said “coming this July.” He handed it to Azirpahale. 

“What’s this mean?” Eden asked. Anathema and Newton watched them for their reactions, seeing if they would understand what it meant. They’d thought that the ultrasound pictures would be enough, but they had overestimated what their audience knew apparently. 

“I’m not sure,” Aziraphale admitted. 

“But you know everything!” Eden exclaimed. Aziraphale smiled and shook his head. 

“I know a lot, but I don’t know everything. Knowing everything is God’s job.” 

“Yes, dear, I love the candle,” Tracy said. “It smells absolutely lovely. But I’ve no clue why you’ve picked this one.” Anathema sighed. She thought telling them this way would be a good idea, but apparently not.

“Well, those are pictures from our ultrasound,” Anathema said. She looked over to Newton. “We’re having a baby!” 

“That’s rather lovely!” Aziraphale said. “That is so nice to hear!” 

“I thought you weren’t sure if you were having kids?” Crowley asked with genuine curriosity. Anathema shrugged. 

“We thought about it for a long time, really,” Newton said. “Talked for a while. We had decided that we were going to wait it out a little bit before having one. You know, get in a better place financially for ourselves rather than just going off of Anathema’s inheritance from her grandmother. But accidents happen.”

Tracy rushed across the room to hug them both. She was so excited at the prospect of having more grandchildren. She had gotten used to the idea that the only ones she was going to have were Eden and the twins (and any others that Aziraphale and Crowley might have in the future if they were to chose to doso), so she was beyond excited to find out that Anathema and Newton had changed their minds on the whole baby business. She would have, of course, been ok with just Eden, Arthur, and Agnes, but her saying now was “the more the merrier.” Besides, a new baby was always exciting. 

“How long have you known?” Tracy asked. 

“Around two weeks ago,” Anathema said. “We just couldn’t wait to share the news and what better way than to do it with Christmas?” 

“I know I’m surprised,” Shadwell said. “Congratulations to the two of you!” 

“How lovely to know more parents!” Aziraphale said. “We have tried to make friends with the parents of Eden’s school but they’re just . . .”

“Too normal,” Crowely said. “Can’t talk to them about anything. And most of them don’t get any of my jokes.” He shook his head. “Fucking humans.” 

“Language my dear!” Aziraphale said. “There are little ears listening.” 

“Fuck!” Eden said, just because he knew it would annoy his mother. 

“We do  _ not  _ use that kind of language in this house!” 

“But Daddy just did!” 

“Daddy is a  _ demon _ ,” Aziraphale reasoned. “Demons do bad things.” 

“Well if Daddy is a demon, that means I’m part demon too!” Aziraphale let out a sigh. He couldn’t argue with that logic. Besides, it was true.

“Daddy is also about six-thousand years older than you. You are five. Don’t use that word.” 

“Sorry Mama,” Eden said with a smile that was exactly like Crowley’s. “Won’t do it again.” 

“Better not or your mama will whoop you,” Shadwell said. Eden laughed and shook his head. He really didn’t believe Shadwell. Neither of his parents had ever laid a hand on him and he had a feeling that they never would. 

Anges let out a yawn, and Arthur started to cry. That was the sign that they had stayed up too late and were quite ready to go to bed. 

“Alright, dears, I guess it is time for bed, my loves,” Aziraphale said, walking to the babies and picking them both up. “Enough excitement for the two of you for the day.” 

“That’s our cue to get out of here,” Tracy said, standing up. She walked over to Aziraphale and kissed each of the babies before hugging the angel the best she could. “Thank you for everything today.” Azirpahale smiled. 

“Thank you for keeping Crowley sane in the kitchen. Without you there, I’m sure he would have burned the place to the ground.” 

“Would not!” Crowley protested. “. . . maybe just the kitchen.” Tracy walked over to Crowley and hugged him as well.    
  


“I had a lovely time cooking with you today. We should do it more often. You really know your way around a kitchen.” 

“Years of practice,” Crowley said. Eden ran up to her and hugged her. 

“Bye Nonna!” He ran over to Shadwell and hugged him as well. “Bye Papa!” Shadwell stood up and said his goodbyes, though he didn’t actually hug anyone besides Eden. 

“I suppose we ought to be going then too, shouldn’t we?” Newton said. Anathema nodded. 

“I’m quite tired anyway,” she admitted. 

“Congrats again,” Azirpahale said. “We cannot wait to meet your little one.” Anathema smiled. 

“Thank you,” she said. Crowley and Eden led the guests to the door and stood on the front step and waved while they pulled away. Crowley picked Eden up before going back inside and locking the door. He looked at the pile of toys that were for Eden and the twins and sighed. Those could be picked up tomorrow. Now it was just time for bed. The twins had a good idea.

He carried Eden into his room and grabbed a random book off the shelf to read to the child before tucking him and going to bed himself. Aziraphale was already in their bed, book in hand, when he got there. Crowley got under the blanket and curled himself around Aziraphale. 

“Good night, my love,” the demon said. 

“Good night,” Aziraphale responded. “I will see you in the morning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about Eden's comment about getting something for the twins, and I've already had three people ask about it. This story hasn't even been up for a full day, so for those curious, he drew them each a little drawing that Aziraphale promptly hung up in their room. 
> 
> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
